In the heat of passion
by SunnydayinPallet
Summary: L/Light: "I think the worst part was not knowing how much time we had left. Day after day would go by and we would never know if it would be our last. Every second, every kiss, every touch, could be our last."


_A/N: Just a short L/Light thing I came up with while I was out today. I wrote half of it on my palms and wrists just so I wouldn't forget it!^^_

_**Warning: **Non-explicit Yaoi_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note our Breaking Benjamin_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

If I had to, I would put myself right beside you

So let me ask, would you like that?

And I don't mind, Ifyou say this love is the last time

So now I'll ask, do you like that?

No!

Something's getting in the way

Something's just about to break

The Diary of Jane, by Breaking Benjamin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It could never last.

But it didn't matter.

In the flare of passion and heated "I love yous", It didn't matter.

Sometimes, before we got carried away in our passion, I would ponder over our future together. Or rather, our non-existent future together. My future alone.

What would I do... after this ended? How would I be able to go on without him by my side? Oh, how I wished we had met under different circumstances, wished we were both normal men, living normal lives.

Because in this world, we were living in the wrong.

We both knew we could never be, but for some reason, it didn't matter. We never spoke about it though. Ever. It would be to hard, make it to real if the words were spoken aloud.

But we saw it in the others eyes. The sorrow over our upcoming farewell.

I think the worst part was not knowing how much time we had left. Day after day would go by and we would never know if it would be our last. Every second, every kiss, every touch, could be our last. Each evening would be a complete mess, wanting to savor every moment together but wanting to rush ahead into the heat. Because when blinded by a mixture of pants and sweat, we could forget about the harsh reality.

Anything could happen.

Anything.

Some one else besides Watari could find the video footage of us together, which would probably lead to L getting kicked of the investigation team, not to mention ruin L's reputation.

I could get convicted of being Kira. Even though I had no memory of the killings, he seemed convinced that I _had _once been a murderer and even though I was sure I was innocent, there was still a little part inside of me that feared that he was right.

Even worse, Kira could find us and kill us both.

And if we, against all odds, managed to catch Kira, he would have to return to his home country and leave me behind. He wouldn't be able to take me with him. L worked solo, thats just how it was, even if we were alike, he wouldn't be able to function with some one else by his side.

Especially not me, I was his suspect after all.

That's what made this so wrong, but at the same time... that was what made it so _right. _We both liked to live our lives on the edge, him especially. In a way, this was another one of our games. The stakes were high, but the prize was higher. If we won, we could stay together forever. We played _together_, the world was our opponents. To win, we had to keep the world fooled for as long as we could.

But we were only buying time, for this was a game neither of us could win. We had been doomed to failure right from the start.

"Light-kun needs isn't acting his usual self, is something the matter?"

I felt his hot breath against the back of my neck and was brought back to reality. We were lying in bed together. Or rather, sitting in bed together. He was behind me, trying to get me to respond to his hot touches. His long, pale fingers started hovering up the length of my bared spine, sending shivers of pleasure jolting through me.

"Sorry Ryuzaki, I was just... thinking." I answered as his arms grabbed me from behind, pulling me closer towards his naked body.

"You shouldn't think so much, Light-kun. Just relax and enjoy this. Close your eyes and I'll make it better" he whispered. I grit my teeth, but complied.

It was best not to think about it, just enjoy it while we still could.

Because it could never last.

But in the flare of passion and heated "I love yous", It didn't matter.

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think^^_


End file.
